ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Saiyan War (Z Fighter Eradication) Sagas
Part 1-Saiyan War (Earth's Eradication) Saga. Z Fighter Eradication Saga Believing that they are the only survivors, Kakarot, Grahon, ''and ''Vegeta set off to their home world, only to be interupted by Cooler, telling them to also destroy Namek, for if one survivor who knew about the dragon balls could reach Namek, that everything they had just done would be in vain. Kakarot uses Instant Transmission to get to Namek. Vegeta, Trunks, Goku, Gohan, and Goten are the only survivors on earth. Learning of Kakarot's plan by King Kai, Goku uses Instant Transmission to get to Namek before the Saiyans do. Getting there late, Goku and Vegeta go straight to find Kakarot and Vegeta while Trunks, Goten, and Gohan stay behind to help the villagers. Goku and Vegeta come up on Kakarot ''and Vegeta, and immediately engage in battle. Goku and Vegeta power up to Super Saiyan 2, while the Saiyan Elites power up to base Super Saiyan. As the battle rages on, Goku and Vegeta start to grow weak. They start to get sloppy and lazy in their techniques and are hopeless to do anything about it. As the two hurdle towards the ground, Goten and Trunks catch them, setting them softly on the ground. Gohan arrives, and together, the three of them start to advance towards ''Kakarot and Vegeta. Without warning, Grahon knocks all three down, clothes-lining Gohan and Trunks, kicking Goten. The Elites advance towards Goku and Vegeta, laughing as they beat the already defeated Saiyans into the ground. As Goten sees this, he breaks the barrier of his human genes, that Gohan had already broken. Goten became a Super Saiyan 2. With his new profound power, Goten knocks Grahon away with a simple flare of his power level, then sends him into the air with an extreme collage of punches, and a Kamehameha. Goten then gives power to all his friends and family members, allowing Goku and Vegeta to get back into the action. Seeing no other way, the two Saiyan Elites power up to Super Saiyan 3, and unleash the true power of a Saiyan Elite. Within minutes, Goku and Vegeta are powerless to defend themselves. The Super Saiyan 3's beat up and down on what's left of the Z Fighters, when Goku suddenly stops in mid-fight, and talks to King Kai. King Kai tells him if he doesn't get the Sayians to Other World, Namek is going to die, for Other World is the only place that can stand that much raw power and not destroy itself. Using an Ki lock, which Goku has never used before, Goku transports everyone to Other World. Seeing that this is now just a game, Kakarot ''and ''Vegeta use the Potara Earrings to fuse, becoming Vegettot, toying with Goku and Vegeta. Grahon is engaged with Goten, Trunks, and Gohan, who are trying to get to Goku and Vegeta to help. Seeing no other way out, Goku asks Goten, Trunks, and Gohan to distract them long enough for them to fuse together. Using Solar Flare, both Goku and Goten blind Vegettot and Grahon, giving Gohan enough time to take on Grahon while Trunks and Goten take on Vegettot. Using the vital seconds, Goten and Trunks fuse into Gotenks Super Saiyan 3, and go to war against Vegettot. Goku and Vegeta use the Fusion Technique, and Gogeta emerges. With a chance at v ictory, Gogeta fights Vegettot, while Gotenks and Gohan fight Grahon. King Kai informs Gogeta that Dende has found the Four Star Dragon ball in the endless Hyberbolic Time Chamber, and is now on his way to help. He tells Goku personally that it should take him 30-45 minutes to make the other six dragon balls. As the battle rages on, Goten and Trunks are punched so hard the lose fusion. Gohan then awakens his power, and becomes Ultimate Gohan, unlocking his true potential. Dende appears in Other World, with the Four and Seven Star Dragon Balls. Goku and Vegeta split, their 30 minutes up. As the battle rages on, Dende only has 2 minutes till all the Dragon balls are restored. He announces it, and Goku, distracted, acknowledges Dende. Using Anti-Equilibrium Dynasim, Vegettot spilts into Vegeta and'' Kakarot'', and immediately Kakarot holds Goku in a head lock. Grahon beats Gohan, Goten, and Trunks into the dirt, and quicly grabs Goten and Gohan by the hair, forcing them to look a t their father. Vegeta charges his Final Impact, and shoots it at Goku, as Kakarot uses Instant Transmission to get out of the way at the last second. As the Final Impact pierces Goku, Dende fully restores the dragon balls. He looks up to tell Goku, only to see him being held up by Kakarot with a huge hole in his chest. Kakarot ''drops Goku, and his limp body hits the ground. Petrified, Goten and Gohan are hopeless to escape Grahon's grip, when Trunks fires his Burning Attack into Grahon's back, forcing him to release his grip on the two. Goten rushes to his father, holding his head in his arms. Awakening the full power of his saiyan blood, Goten transforms into Ascended Super Saiyan 2. Advancing towards ''Vegeta, Goten unleahes his true power, giving Vegeta a run for his Zeni. Realizing that Goku can't be brought back to life due to dying by a Paradox, Vegeta cries out in anger for not being the one to defeat Goku. Ascending to Super Saiyan 3, Vegeta advaces towards Kakarot and Vegeta, a fight he no longer has a need to win. Goten and Gohan work together, and with the assistance of Trunks, the three Super Saiyans defeat Grahon with a Brothers Kamehameha and Trunk's Heat Dome Attack. With Grahon out of the way, the four Z Fighters can focus on Kakarot and Vegeta. With every attack failing, Vegeta comes up with an idea: fake Kakarot out into thinking he's Vegeta. It would only work with the assistance of Trunks, Gohan, and Goten. Goten, Gohan, and Trunks all tackled Vegeta, and flew away 100 feet, while Vegeta told Kakarot to fuse with him. Realizing that the fusion could be eternal, or not work due to the uneven power levels, Vegeta sacrafices himself to stop the Elites. King Kai, gaining wind of Vegeta's plan, tells Dende to wish for Vegeta to have an even power level as Kakarot. Vegeta uses the approach of "Lets get this finished with now" to appeal to Kakarot, and the two fuse. Now with Vegeta in their sights, Vegettot advances towards Goten, Trunks, and Gohan. Doing everything he can to foucs on Vegeta and only Vegeta, Vegeta uses his Ki to lock on the Saiyan Elite. Vegeta tries to explain that he is not the Z Warrior, but the Elite. Not taking the excuse, the Kakarot side of Vegettot unleashes a Final Flash to kill Vegeta. Using Anti-Equilibrium Dynasim, Kakarot splits. After a second, Kakarot realizes that something doesn't feel right. Vegeta explains that he killed his partner instead of him. Angered, Kakarot unleases his Covenant Blast, but the Final Flash, Heat Dome Attack, Masenko, and Kamehameha meet it in the middle. As the blasts stagger in air, the Spirit of Goku helps out with a Super Kamehameha. The blast is just enough to over power Kakarot. His final words are "THIS IS NOT THE END...IT'S ONLY BEGUN!!!" Trivia *The Saiyan War Saga is the only saga in which Goku dies with no solution or way to bring him back. *Goku dies by the hand of Future Prince Vegeta; this means that the fight Vegeta has been waiting for his whole time in the Dragon Ball Z series never comes. *In the Prologue seen in Future Prince Vegeta's biography, Cooler warns Vegeta about the Vegeta in the future looking like him and using that to his advantage; ironically, it becomes true. Category:Pages made by Ninjamonster15